Invincible
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Myka is angry at Pete, as per, and he doesn't understand why.


**AUTHORS NOTE: So I just watched Warehouse 13 season 1 and oh boy, am I addicted! I got it for Christmas and kept putting off watching it. God knows why now! I'm addicted and can't wait to get season two! Here's my attempt at a small story. Stories will probably get longer and higher rated as I get more confident with the characters.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters.**

**SPOILERS: Season One, Episode Three: Magnetism.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Invincible]<strong>

* * *

><p>Myka was pissed with him.<p>

He might not be having one of his feelings but he was trained to notice things and he had picked it up.

First of all, the ride back from Unionville she'd been extremely silent when normally she'd be rambling about this thing that he'd done wrong or something else but nope, not today. She'd just sat in the passenger seat of the car, her head resting back on the rest as she stared out the window and whenever he tried to start a conversation she would just look at him before he silenced then she'd return to her original position of staring out the window.

His second clue was when they'd pulled up at Leena's, she'd literally slammed the door shut after her exit before he'd even managed to shut the truck's engine off. Sitting back in the driver's seat, he watched as she stormed up the steps before slamming into the inn. "Well this is going to be a long night," he sighed rolling his eyes as he climbed out of the car and grabbed their bags from the back of the car.

Then his third and final clue happened that night at supper when he'd cracked a joke about something with Leena, he couldn't even remember what now, and she'd literally blown a fuse at him. Her hands had slammed down on the table causing everyone to jump before she shouted at Pete. "You're such a damned..." but without even finishing the sentence, she burst out the room and slammed all the way up the stairs. Pete just stared after her, his jaw slack as he tried to work out what the hell had just happened before standing up and following her up to her room without a word to the other two sitting stunned at the dinner table.

He didn't even bother to knock as he stormed into her room and demanded, "What the hell is wrong with you tonight?" He said before recovering when he noticed sat on the edge of her bed, her arms wrapped around her waist as she allowed tears to fall freely down her face. She looked up at him, her own position being altered so she could appear strong again, before standing up off the bed. "Myke, are you okay?" He was stunned. He'd never seen his partner cry. He didn't even think she had tear ducts!

"Don't you knock?" She demanded causing Pete to roll his eyes as he moved over to her, his hand taking hold of her shoulder so that she'd look back at him as he spoke to her again.

"Myka, please tell me what I've done to piss you off!" He pleaded gently looking at her. Even though they were still narky with each other, Pete enjoyed having Myka as his partner and he didn't like seeing her upset. Myka looked over at him and shook her head. How blind was he? Actually... She knew that answer. She didn't know why she was shocked at his stupidity when it came to working out what was wrong with her.

"How do you not know what you've done?" She shouted at him angrily. "You grabbed that bomb off of Mac and ran out of the building as if you were Superman or something, Pete. God dammit, you're not invincible! Did you not stop to think how I'd have..." She paused in her shouting as she shook her head before allowing the tears to fall as she looked at him. "I thought I'd lost you too," she whispered finally and that's when Pete understood. He remembered back to in the church when she'd shouted his name and how he'd heard the desperation in her voice with each shout. She'd been terrified that he'd been in the bomb blast and that she'd lost another partner. He knew that a part of him should be touched that she cared about him as much as she had cared about Sam but a huge part of him also wanted to crack a joke about her caring but he sensed this wasn't the best time. She looked at him. "I didn't want to lose you too," she admitted before looking down at the floor, her arm nervously rubbing up and down her arm as she smiled when he moved over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, Myke," he said using the nickname that he used even though it didn't technically shorten her name causing her to glare at him slightly but he just smiled, "you'll never lose me. I am invincible, actually. It'll do you good to remember that," he teased slightly before allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder, neither of them caring about how close the movement was. "Myke, I didn't go anywhere this time and I promise not to go anywhere for a long time. I enjoy annoying you too much." He promised causing her to snort slightly before they moved into a comfortable silence before Pete sighed. "I think we need to get revenge on Artie by the way." He commented.

"Well ahead of you," she looked up at him and smiled, "partner." He just smiled back at her before allowing her to elaborate her plan, allowing her to be in charge this time.


End file.
